


Hair In A Swimming Pool

by Identiaetslos



Category: Mass Effect Andromeda
Genre: 100 word drabble, Hair, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 09:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13361427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Identiaetslos/pseuds/Identiaetslos
Summary: Lisana T'Lesso's ice run goes bad





	Hair In A Swimming Pool

“Sloane once called this 'hair in a swimming pool,'” Lisana T'Lesso said, adjusting the heading of the transport Demeter as she scraped the edges of The Scourge.

Her co-pilot snorted in amusement. “She would.”

Another 25 minutes, and they would be home free all the way back to The Nexus with an ice block and another victory against the Tempest. Lisana giggled at Kallo's email. What Lisana hadn't counted on were the Kett ships on the other side of the last passage. Demeter squealed as each of them started to get a lock.

“Fuck!” Lisana shouted and took manual control.


End file.
